First Impressions
by AnoziraMystique
Summary: Takes place during the Thanksgiving dinner scene in the first Spider-Man. I tried to stick to as much of the script as possible. This is a really weird one, even for me. But I thought I'd try something new. MW/NO.


"Who's this lovely young lady?"

"Um, MJ, I'd like you to meet my father, Norman Osborn. Dad, this is Mary Jane Watson."

"How do you do? I've been looking forward to meeting you. "

Norman's gaze fell upon the woman standing before him. Her hair was a fiery red, her skin pale white. Her dress hugged her hips, he noticed, his eyes lingering there for a second longer than they should have.

"Hi. Happy Thanksgiving, sir."

"MJ, why don't you show my dad around the apartment? I'm going to help Aunt May in the kitchen while we wait for Pete. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

"Sure. Right this way, sir."

He followed her up the stairs, his eyes focusing on the shape of her ass. They continued down the hallway, stopping at a closed door.

"Peter's bedroom," she offered as an explanation as she opened the door.

They entered the room and she heard the door close behind her, the lock clicking into place.

Panic began to fill her now.

"Mr. Osborn-"

"I must say that I'm impressed, Mary Jane."

"Impressed, sir? With what?"

"You."

"Me? What do you mean? I-" She's silenced by a finger being pressed to her lips.

"Let's not pretend this isn't what both of us want."

She backed away from him.

"Mr. Osborn, I think I should go. Harry-"

"Forget, Harry!" His sudden outburst causes her to jump. "He's nothing! Nothing compared to me! Nothing but a pathetic boy! Would you not rather give yourself to a man?" "I-" he said approaching her, "Can give you everything you've ever dreamed of. Everything you've ever fantasized about. All you have to do is say yes."

She bit her lip nervously. "But, Harry..."

"Harry doesn't need to know anything, Mary Jane."

He was intimately close to her now. She did want him, she couldn't deny that. She had led him upstairs to this bedroom, and not without reason. Surely he could sense that. But the man had a certain air about him. So powerful and intimidating. He made her nervous, this much was true.

She glanced at him, her mind made up. Dropping to her knees, her hands found their way to his belt buckle, her fingers making quick work to remove his pants. Norman looked down at her in amazement, half disbelieving what the woman before him was doing. She worked him out of his underwear, revealing his now half-hard cock. She bit her lip once, before taking his manhood into her mouth.

Norman closed his eyes, holding back a moan as she worked her pretty little mouth up and down his shaft. Her tongue swirled around his head, before dipping back down to take him fully in her mouth again.

"So good," he moaned .

She gazed up, to catch him looking down at her through half-lidded eyes. She stopped suddenly, removing her dress, bra, and panties.

"You're beautiful, MJ," he whispered.

He gently led her to the bed behind them, pushing the young woman onto her back. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she gasped at his touch, giving into him completely. His lips moved to her neck and collarbone, nipping and kissing, eliciting small moans from the breathless woman before him. His hand, found its way to the warm heat between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her, slowly dipping in and out as he brought her close to the edge.

"I want you," she moaned in his ear. "Please, now."

He positioned himself at her entrance, wasting no time. With a quick thrust, he was enveloped inside of her completely. They both moaned at the sudden sensation.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

He watched as his cock slid in and out of her tightness. He looked up at MJ, to find her eyes shut, biting her lip. He closed his own eyes, slowing his pace down a bit, to which he received a loud moan from the beautiful woman beneath him. God, he wanted to hear that sound forever. He continued to drive into her, building up his own orgasm. Little moans escaped her mouth as her body begged for release. She reached up and grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into her. Norman couldn't hold back any more. He thrust into her as hard as he could, MJ grabbing onto him and he released into her, shooting jet after jet into her tight wet pussy. She soon followed, biting his shoulder as she came, her walls tightening around his cock, her heat pulsing around every inch of him. They stayed that way for several minutes before MJ sat up quickly.

"Fuck!" she whispered loudly.

Norman regarded her with a smirk. "What?"

"Dinner! How long have we been up here?"

"Long enough, I'm sure," his smirk, becoming a full-blown smile.

"Asshole! Get dressed! We need to get downstairs."

They dressed quickly and in silence. Norman seeming mildly disinterested in the situation. Mary Jane was, as per her usual self, frantic.

"God what are we going to do?! Or say?!"

"When we get downstairs, just follow my lead."

Mary Jane's heart was pounding in her chest as they descended down the narrow steps to the lower floor of the apartment, with Norman at a safe distance behind her. They rounded the corner to find Harry and Aunt May still in the kitchen.

"There you two are!" Aunt May said, clearly surprised, but smiling.

Harry walked over to them, wrapping an arm around MJ's waist, pecking her on the cheek. "What took you so long?"

"Miss Watson showed me the view of the city from the balcony. We got to talking about my work at Oscorp, and lost track of time. We apologize for keeping you both waiting." He nodded in May's direction.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Everything is all ready. We're just waiting on Peter and the-"

"Hey, everyone!" came Peter from the front door.

Everyone smiled and welcomed him, grateful from a break from the awkward tension.

"Sorry I took so long, it's a jungle out there. I had to hit an old lady with a stick to get these cranberries."

"Oh, Peter, thank you. Now then, everybody sit down and we can say grace."

Everyone took their place at the dining room table, finally ready to enjoy the long awaited meal.

Norman went to sneak a bite of yams, only to have his hand smacked by Aunt May.

"Norman, will you do the honors?"

He looked up at the old woman distainfully, taking the carving tools from her, slowly sharpening the knife, when Aunt May proclaimed,

"Why Peter, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, yeah, I-I stepped off a curb and I got clipped by one of those bike messengers."

She walked over to Peter, unbuttoning his sleeve to reveal a long, fresh cut.

Norman eyed it suspiciously. He felt his stomach drop.

"Oh, let me see. Oh, my Goodness. Oh, that looks awful!"

"It's nothing."

"I'll get the First Aid kit. Then we'll say grace. This is the boy's first Thanksgiving in this apartment and we're going to do things properly."

"H-how did you say that happened?" Norman asked, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Bike messenger. Knocked me down."

The realization of the situation hit Norman like a ton of bricks. He stood up suddenly, dropping everything.

"You'll excuse me, I've got to be going."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

Norman shrugged on his jacket, "Something has come to my attention."

Harry, yelling now, "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine. Just fine. Thank you, Mrs. Parker, everyone. Enjoy the fruitcake." He rushed out of the apartment in a hurry.

"Dad!" Harry ran after him.

Out in the hallway, Harry stopped his father. "Dad! What are you doing?! I planned this whole thing so you could meet MJ and now you have to leave?"

"I gotta go." He starts down the hall, only to have Harry grab him by the arm.

"This girl is important to me."

"Harry, please. Look at her. You think a woman like that's sniffing around because she likes your personality?"

"What are you saying?"

"Your mother was beautiful too, they're all beautiful. Until they're snarling after your trust fund like a pack of ravening wolves."

"You're wrong about her, Dad."

"A word to the not-so-wise about your little girlfriend. Do what you need to with her, then broom her fast." He slammed the doors to elevator lift, and left.

Harry slowly came back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. MJ stood up from the table, clearly angry, throwing her napkin down in her place.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry."

"You heard?"

"Everyone heard that creep."

"That creep is my father, alright? If I'm lucky I'll become half of what he is, so just keep your mouth shut about stuff you don't understand!"

"Harry Osborn!" came Aunt May, appalled by his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May," she choked out, leaving the apartment.


End file.
